Mine
by boombangZOOM
Summary: Jack finally expresses how much he disapproved of your boyfriend, how much you should belong to him instead. Warning: things get heated. This is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**summary: **_"You mewled feebly, legs buckling under the onslaught of arousal. Jack catches you by the backs of your thighs, just underneath your bum. In one swift movement, he lifts you just enough for your groins to be level and grinds you into the wall, trapping you._

_'Fuck.'_

_'Ah-ah, language, (F/N),' he teased, forcing his crotch into yours in rough, circular motions. 'You wouldn't - _ah_ - want Santa to add you to the naughty list, now would you?' "_

**Translating this from my tumblr onto fanfiction because wow I didn't know Rise of the Guardians had a section on this site yet. Anyway yaes this is an ultra-explicit Jack/Reader that has been divided into several parts for the sake of my sanity.**

**Ah, and F/N: First Name **

**(Eye colour): pretty self explanatory. **

**Well I should stop talking now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course, you had your excuses. By this point, creating defenses for the actions of your current boyfriend came to you naturally, almost as if it were a sixth sense. Jack tended to be the most difficult to allude, however, and he would often reach out and brush his fingers against the throbbing bruises that stubbornly insisted on peeking out from under your collar or sleeves whenever the damned spirit was around.

What consistently hurt more than the slight pressure of his fingertips against your bruises was the expression on his face. His eyes, which were so astonishingly _blue_, would strike the deepest cord in your chest as they overflowed with remorse. His lips, which would part with the beginning of a thousand accusations, would always shut before he had a chance to speak.

Your responses to these reoccurring situations were static - slap his hand away, mumble an apology, then force a smile. "I'm fine," you would say, shoving your hands in your pockets. "Don't worry about me, stupid."

It wasn't as if you enjoyed lying to your friend. You didn't. How you feel towards your current boyfriend is already a complicated matter in itself, and you honestly didn't need Jack to be stressing himself over you in an attempt to get you to a better state.

Hah, that was a contradiction if you've ever known one.

Ever since you discovered you could see and speak to spirits, Jack's all-around playful nature had become your outlet, your escape. However, all of that changed when he discovered your boyfriend abuses you - hell, things changed when he discovered you had a boyfriend _period_.

You sighed, wrapping your fingers around a steaming cup of hot coffee. Your mother's voice, drifting into the kitchen from her room, announced how she will be running to complete some errands and will be back within a few hours.

"Can you get me some Cap'n Crunch while you're out?" You called, (eye colour) eyes trained on the steam rising from your cup.

Your mother's approaching footsteps averted your attention to the doorway. Her expression was grim as she leaned against the door frame, folding her arms. "What is up with you?" she asked, "you're always asking for cereal nowadays.

"And that's a bad thing?" You muttered, sipping your drink.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed your mother give her head a slight shake before saying "You're always upset when you ask for cereal. It's like your cry for help."

You roll your eyes, standing. "Or maybe I just really need Cap'n right now." You made your way to the sink, reached out a hand to turn the faucet, then paused. "Actually, forget I said that, it sounds too kinky."

Your mother gave a chuckle, followed by one of her only-you sighs. "Oh, (F/N). Well, I'll be back in about an hour or so. When I'm back, I expect to see-"

"My room clean, it's a jungle in there." You finished in a monotone, shoving your hands into your pockets. "I've got this, mom," you said, rolling your eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"That doesn't stop you from acting like one."

You couldn't stop yourself from grinning at what you took as a compliment. When your mother spoke again ("...and please don't burn the house down while I'm gone."), it was from the doorway, and one opening and closing of the door later, she and her purse had set off into the snowy evening.

Almost immediately after her departure, a chilly draft rose goosebumps on your skin. You had no need to turn around - this has been going on for so long that you could practically _feel_ it when Jack was in the room, even if he wasn't directly in your line of sight.

"Back from plotting?" You teased, turning on heel to face your old friend, who was sitting atop of the kitchen table, staff in hand.

Jack gave a short, dry chuckle, one that made it known he caught on to the underlying meaning of your statement. "Obviously. That bastard is getting kicked by snowmen as we speak."

Your unamused expression wipes the grin from Jack's face. "Don't call him that."

He scoffed, leaping down from the table. "I really could send a mafia of snowmen after him on a daily basis, but I don't. I think I should get some bonus points for that."

"Well you don't, since you shouldn't be intervening period." Somehow you managed to keep your tone joking, but you can't help the unconscious clenching of your fists in your pockets as Jack approaches. Tilting your head up slightly to hold eye-contact, you continue, "Seems like you're fighting for a lost cause, friend."

"Oh, is that so?" By this point, Jack's face was only a few inches from your own, and that in itself was only due to the height difference. "He hits you, (F/N)."

"He can't help it!" You growled, forcing your hands into his chest in an attempt to push him away. That doesn't work at all. In one, swift movement, Jack has your wrists pinned in his grasp. "W-What're you..." You glance from your wrists, which are encased in his pale hands, to his eyes, where you freeze.

His gaze burns with emotion, words, thousands of them that he never had the chance to express. Jack was screaming at you without saying a thing, and you couldn't bring yourself to turn away. You could only listen with your body of dried cement, and you couldn't move. Your heart was hammering and Jack was leaning, and by your next intake of breath, his lips were pressed against yours.

At first, all form of thought failed you. Your mind had become a blank slate, and nothing seemed to register other than the feel of how soft they were, and how delicate they felt while moving against yours.

Then came the surge of guilt, confusion, longing and desire to push Jack away. You were drowning and you didn't know how to swim.

You parted your lips in what was meant to be the beginning of a protest, but the spirit had obviously mistaken it as an invitation and rushed his tongue into your mouth.

Jack's minty taste flooded your senses, made you blush. "Mmm-!" You groaned in an attempt to speak, but the attempt was futile. At every attempt to duck your head back to separate, Jack would lean forward, keeping your lips in sync.

Suddenly you felt hands against your hips, and a short amount of desperate fumbling later, Jack had you pinned up against a wall. There was no escape.

...What else was there left for you to do?

Blushing heavily, you began to ease into the kiss just as it began to heat up. Jack's minty taste dominated your senses as he devoured your saliva, with each movement of his tongue against yours sending jolts of sensations down to your crotch.

You didn't realise how desperately you needed air until Jack broke the contact. Immediately you began taking in air in gasps. "J..ack," you choke out, pressing your thighs together in an attempt to ease the throbbing in your lower regions while Jack latched onto your lower lip and suckled. "Jack, we shouldn't be doing...ah!"

His lips glided over to the conjuncture between your shoulder and neck and latched onto the spot.

You mewled feebly, legs buckling under the onslaught of arousal. Jack catches you by the backs of your thighs, just underneath your bum. In one swift movement, he lifts you just enough for your groins to be level and grinds you into the wall, trapping you.

"Fuck."

"Ah-ah, language, (F/N)," he teased, forcing his crotch into yours in rough, circular motions. "You wouldn't..ah, want Santa to add you to the naughty list, now would you?"

The only response you could conjure up was a thick moan, which was quickly silenced by Jack's unrelenting tongue. This kiss was far dirtier than any you have ever experienced. Wet sucking sounds filled the room and laced with the lewd squelching noises made every time Jack's groin came into contact with your own.

You release a sound somewhere caught between a grunt and a moan as you attempt to find the flap of Jack's jacket in order to dispose of the damned thing.

Rather than helping you as you would have hoped, Jack captures your fumbling hands in his own, pinning them above your head. "Ah, not yet," he said, pressing his grinning lips to your ear.. "I need to do something first."

Jack's length strains against his jeans as he quickens the friction between your crotches. His intention was clear - he wasn't taking off a thing until you come first. You released an agonized moan, caught between feeling degraded and excited. The heat in your groin is skyrocketing and you can't stop it. Your breathing intensified. Your legs seemed to act on their own and move with Jack's to meet his rhythm, to find some sort of relief from this torture.

Suddenly, a thought hits you like a brick. "My pants! T-T-Take them off, or I'll..." you couldn't bring yourself to finish your sentence, not that you would have even been capable of it. You were fiercely interrupted by your own, lewd cry as everything whited out. All you knew was Jack - Jack and his harsh breathing in your ear, the hypnotising movements of his dick against your groin, and how good it felt. A few convulsions later, something overly warm and sticky was flowing from your core.

It was disgusting and delicious all at once. It spilled into your underwear and overflowed, dampening your jeans. Your legs, arms, and lips trembled as Jack slowly brought his administrations to a halt.

Your combined pants filled the small hall. Vaguely, you realised the erect mound that was Jack's crotch still pressed up against yours. "Hey..," you breathed, poking it with your finger. "You're still hard."

Jack's chuckle was breathless. "That would be because I'm not done with you yet, dummy."

* * *

**well...that happened.**

**and yeah that's part one. u w u**

**if people are interested i'll keep updating because i already have the next few parts typed out. :~)**


	2. Chapter 2

___"Give me...more. Please."_

___Goosebumps exploded on Jack's skin and his administrations stopped. He visibly swallowed. His piercing gaze locked with your own, blue orbs burning with desire. When he spoke, his voice was so thick with arousal it could be deemed unrecognizable. "Well..," he breathed, "you did say please."_

******Wow I didn't think anyone would actually be into this. u w u well here you go! Part 2 eh he heh. **

**((oh yeah and there's a different summary for every chapter because idk why not))**

* * *

The two of you practically crashed into your room, all teeth and nails. Your heart-beat raced to the point where it borderlined painful. Jack's intoxicating tongue had long since memorized your mouth, probing against sensitive flesh in strong, efficient strokes that left you feeling as if the spirit were literally fucking your mouth.

The backs of your knees come in contact with your bed-frame, and Jack gives your bottom lip one last teasing suck before forcing his palms against your chest. One falling sensation later, you're splayed out on the bed sheets, watching Jack advance from between your thighs. The look in his eyes was predatorial as he settled himself near your crotch.

"You came so much," he said, running a finger down the stitch of your crotch and drawing tight circles around the growing wet spot leading to your entrance. "Lets see if we can get you to do that again~?"

His words were so arousing your vision actually whited out for a second. Reality slammed back to you full force when Jack began running his pale, cool hands up and down your inner thighs, increasing pressure as he drew near your groin but never fully touching it. You released a strangled moan, legitimately growing to fear that your face will burn off from the sheer force of your blush. "Jack, please!"

His slender, dark brow quirked in amusement. "What was that?"

Oh, god. Warmth pooled to your lower regions, your core leaking in neglect. Your lips parted with your next plea, only to have it rejected by reason (however clouded it may be at the moment). Requesting Jack to stop teasing you would be similar to...well, asking Jack to stop being _Jack_. With a shuddering breath, you decided it was worth a shot. "Give me...more. _Please_."

Goosebumps exploded on Jack's skin and his administrations stopped. He visibly swallowed. His piercing gaze locked with your own, blue orbs burning with desire. When he spoke, his voice was so thick with arousal it could be deemed unrecognizable. "Well..," he breathed, "you did say please."

His soft, pink tongue - which you are now overly familiar with - slowly wets his lips. Your breath hitches in your throat as he hooks his fingers into the sides of your waistband and slowly lowers his head until his crisp breath splashed onto your crotch. Unconsciously, your hips jerked upward with a groan in an attempt for more friction. Jack's response was immediate, pinning you down with an iron grip that completely eliminated any further chances of trying that again.

You released a strangled cry, hips wriggling hopelessly in his grasp as he disposed of your jeans with questionable ease. Once completed, he placed his palms at the insides of your knees and dragged them slowly upward, blue eyes transfixed on your features as you panted harshly into a pillow.

"Look at me," he said, tone demanding. Your clouded eyes, which had begun to grow wet with tears of arousal, released a small stream of wetness into your temple when you averted your gaze to the spirit between your thighs. Jack half-smiled in approval. "That's better," he continued as he spread your legs sinfully wide. "I want you to look into my eyes when you cum."

You bit back a moan. "...Are you trying to kill me?"

Jack released a light laugh as he nuzzled your lower regions. "Maybe... a little." His tone dropped in octaves with every word as he nipped at your panty line and pelvis bone, cool breath splashing over your heated skin. "Actually, yeah, I am."

Your released a cry and shot your hands into his hair, nearly doubling over as Jack latched onto the damp spot in your panty line with his teeth and dragged downwards. You collapsed onto your back at the sight of a thick stream of glistening, white cum still attaching the soiled garment to your drenched lower regions.

A stream of not-very-pretty words left your lips.

Your underwear was abandoned at your knees. Jack instead ducked underneath them and burrowed his lips into your folds, licking and sucking every ounce of wetness you had to offer. "Language," he mumbled absently, words muffled by the cum he lapped away almost violently.

You choked on your own air as the pressure coiled fiercely in your abdomen. Shock-waves of pleasure drowned you as you wriggled helplessly in his grasp, unable to stop his administrations even if you tried. "Nngh!" You cried, tears leaking from your eyes. Your small hands fisted his hair as your writhed in utter pleasure. "J..._ack!_"

A cool finger probed at your leaking hole. "You're so tight," he said and nuzzled your crotch, completely disregarding your begs for mercy. He forced it in further, fascinated as your inner muscles clenched around him, seemingly caught between sucking it in and expelling it out. "Oh, (F/N)," he breathed, watching you shudder at the sound of your name. "I'm going to absolutely _break_ you."

You silently screamed, your thighs beginning to twitch as Jack transitioned his tongue slightly higher and flicked it against your clit. "Ahh," you mewled, panting harshly as you attempt to thrust into that hot cavity. Suddenly everything began to escalate, with the teasing flicks becoming sucks, sucks becoming chews. Your vision whited out and your legs tensed. No, you can't come. Not again.

Your fingers tightened around snowy locks and Jack winces at the added pressure. He continues, however, raising your thighs up and onto your shoulders.

"N-No!" You panted, drooling slightly as you attempt to tug him away. Suddenly you lose control of your hips, which unconsciously begin to jerk into that heavenly pair of lips as Jack slackens his grip. "Jack, please!"

Jack's parts his lips from your own with a lewd squelching sound, his lips smeared white with precum. "Yes?" He breathes, voice low and rich.

Your heart rate slows as the simmer of orgasm eases back to a more bearable level. "I...I need to see...more of you."

The bed dips as Jack straightens himself into a sitting position. He raises an eyebrow expectantly.

Your face flushed as you dropped your gaze to the bedsheets. "Please...?"

His smirk returned as he leaned back onto his palms. "Help yourself."

You arose to your knees, wincing slightly at the squelching feeling between your legs. Icy fingers, still moist with your arousal, guided your hips to the throbbing mound between his thighs and settled you on top of it. You moaned softly at the pleasant skin-to-cloth contact as he slowly began rocking you back and forth. Your fingers trembled as the scrambled for the flap of his sweater.

"Kiss me," he said.

You had only just grazed your fingertips over his pale, smooth chest when his lips came crashing down on yours. Your face burned as you tasted yourself, rolling your tongue over the sticky fluids still attached to his bottom lip with a level of curiosity. It was surprisingly...sweet, like taffy from a carnival you could half describe it.

Your attention was forcefully diverted to your body as the clashing of your groins began to heat up. You whimpered into his lips, feeling the denim crotch of his jeans grow damp as you hurriedly forced the remainder of Jack's hoody over his head. "Jack, please.." you whispered, voice barely audible over your anguished cries. You needed him naked _now_.

The shaking in your fingers intensified as they splayed out on Jack's flushed stomach. He welcomed the touch with a sigh and transitioned to your neck where he softly nipped at the tender flesh.

Suddenly, the quiver in your fingers became a result of not only your heated situation, but rather something deeper than skin, something that has been lingering in your chest for a definite amount of time. You'd managed to ignore it for the past couple of hours (who could focus with Jack Frost between their thighs?), but unfortunately, your situation has become radically different. The tables have turned, and now you're on top with Jack below you, giving you time to decide where to touch, how to touch, and how often. Unfortunately enough, this allotted time for thinking - an action in itself had a list of consequences waiting to happen.

You drew a shaky breath, but the anxiety was still there. _'Should I even be doing this?'_ voices in your head demanded, _'what if you mess up? Then you'll be left with no one.'_

"Hey." Jack's voice sliced through your thoughts as if they were butter. "Are you okay?"

You gave your head a slight shake and refocused your eyes on his expression - brow cocked, eyes concerned. "Nah, I'm fine," you lied in a mumble. "Let's...I...here."

Your heart beat kicked up a few notches as you tentatively placed your palms flat against his pecks and dragged downward, watching the spirit out of the corner of your eye for any sign of approval. His expression was constant: eyes closed, lips parted, breathing harshly, until a rough edge of your nail accidentally dug unto his areola.

A low moan erupted from his lips, eyes lolling to the back of his head. "_Again_," he whispered, panting softly. His response served as a fuel to your confidence. You immediately latched onto his left nipple and swirled your tongue around the sensitive nub. Jack was writhing beneath you, and you could feel his consistent fight for self control. His thighs were twitching and you found yourself wondering how he'd managed to keep it in your pants for this long.

"Here, ah..hold still," you mumbled, blushing as you reached between your laps and fumbled with his zipper. He jerked into your hand immediately, releasing anguished groans as your struggles to free him from his confines only added pressure to his groin.

If you weren't as desperate to get those pants off of him as he was, you would have responded to his sudden desperation with a snide comment. However, he should be given some sort of award for waiting this long.

By the time you asked Jack to lift his hips in order to remove the garments, his eyes had become so dilated that the cyan of his irises verged on nonexistence. "Guess this wasn't one-sided after all," you tease.

Jack's breathing filled the room as your fingers curled into the fabric, dragging them down. You rested your forehead against the crook of his jugular, where you could literally hear the blood coursing in his veins. You observed with baited breath, eyes trained on his cock as inch by throbbing inch was released from it's confines. Jack's lips found your ear, whispering promises of how he was going to fuck you until you drool, until you were nothing more than a wet, begging mess.

You swallowed thickly as the swollen, purpling head twitched free of it's confines. The spirit's manhood twitched up immediately and flattened itself against his stomach.

Jack's pants filled your room. Your pulse quickened. In one, swift movement, you took hold of his length and stroked.

* * *

**Oooo~oo seems like you're hesitant about a thing.**

**a thing...****that will be revealed in the next chapter because holy tits I could not find a way to incorporate it into this part without shooting myself in the foot.**

**Anyways yeah! Remember, feedback is my inspiration! :~)**


	3. Chapter 3

**summary: **_""...J-Jack?"_

_The spirit's heavily-lidded, dazed blue eyes locked with your own. "Hn?"_

_The very sound of his voice shouldn't have made you shiver, but it did nonetheless. The smooth, velvet-like texture to his every vocalized sound was difficult to ignore. "I, uh," you began, trying and failing to redeem your lost composure. "I don't exactly know how, well, this-" you gave his reddened shaft a tug. "works.""_

**Ha ha ha awn I love you guys. Every time I see a new review I just kiss my fingers and touch my screen and my parents just look at me like "what the fuck is your problem dude."**

**Anyway, sorry for the delay! I've had a lot going on. Like holy tits in a bag, I've had a lot. That doesn't really matter though. What matters is the fact that I'll be able to update frequently again and yeah.**

**I-...have a cabbage, or something.**

******F/N: First name**

******OH YEAH AND ANGST AHEAD. this chapter actually contributes to the plot woo. u w u**

* * *

"...J-Jack?"

The spirit's heavily-lidded, dazed blue eyes locked with your own. "Hn?"

The very sound of his voice shouldn't have made you shiver, but it did nonetheless. The smooth, velvet-like texture to his every vocalized sound was difficult to ignore. "I, uh," you began, trying and failing to redeem your lost composure. "I don't exactly know how, well, _this_-" you gave his reddened shaft a tug. "works."

Jack offered a weary laugh. "You're too adorable for your own good, you know that? Here..." He gently placed his cool fingers over your own and guided them down to the base of his privates. "Squeeze here- _oh_. N-Not that hard!" You slackened your grip slightly, feeling the heat of his balls as they clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Jack leaned forward and nipped softly at the smooth skin of your neck, humming in approval. "Yeah, like that."

The spirit guided your hand up along his pulsating shaft to the tip, which was now leaking profusely. He pulled back the foreskin with the pad of his thumb and you smeared the white, sticky liquid around and around the exposed, pink flesh of the head. Jack quivered beneath you and sighed, splashing cool breath against your neck.

Goosebumps erupted on your skin as he suckled away. "You're really sensitive over here, aren't you?" You said, moreso a statement than a question as you formed a tight ring beneath the swollen, blushing head and drove your palm into it's slit in rough, circular motions.

Jack released a strangled sob; his cock twitched violently in your hands. His dark, slender brows rose and knitted together as he panted harshly. "(F/N,) he moaned, thrusting shallowly into your offending palm. "(F/N), st-st- oh, _god!_ Please...,you're gonna make me cum."

You swallowed thickly and slowed your administrations to a halt. "Sorry," you mumbled, despite how you honestly weren't at all. An expression dangerously close to a pout dominated your features as you transitioned back to the base, formed a tight fist, and worked his cock up and down - squeezing and tugging and caressing thick veins with your thumb - but crudely avoiding the tormented head entirely.

Jack fixed his hazy eyes on your own, parted his lips, and sighed.

You almost _whined_ with frustration. You don't want him to _sigh_. You want him to moan, wantonly, repeat your name like a prayer. You quickened your strokes, squeezed harder, felt his length throb against your palm. Jack's breathing was hard, desperate, but that wasn't enough. You wanted him to vocalize his pleasures as he had forced you to.

Up, down. Up, down. The cock beneath your hands was red, raw, and slimy from smeared rivulets of precum.

You lifted your free hand and entangled your fingers in Jack's snowy locks. With the other, you added more twist to your wrist as you neared his head (which was beginning to turn a lovely shade of purple) with every stroke, desperate to hear the spirit moan. You rested your forehead against the crook of his pale, flushed neck, and that was when you heard it.

A low, gutteral moan escaped Jack's parted lips and he shallowly thrusted into your grasp. "(F/N)," he breathed and craned back his neck. Cyan eyes burned into yours with unquenchable desire.

You shuddered at the sound and swallowed thickly. The sweater you still adorned quickly transformed into a hot, sticky burden as the desire to touch yourself at the sight before you overwhelmed your senses.

You removed your fingers from Jack's hair and cautiously placed your middle and index finger against his lips, curious as to whether or not he would take it. Surprisingly enough, the spirit parted his lips and ran a welcoming lick under the pads of your fingers. You pushed them all the way in, and Jack groaned as you continued adding tentative, soft strokes to his vertical manhood.

A strong suck to your fingers sent shock waves to your groin. The sight of Jack, a patch of red adorning each cheek, moaning around your fingers and thrusting shallowly into your fingers to fulfill his desires did little to stop the burning sensation between your thighs.

You extract the digits with a slight pop and guided them down to your entrance.

"Wait," Jack said, and clasped the flap of your sweater. "This is getting annoying."

He begins to bunch up the garment only to have you halt his progress with frenzied hands. "I don't think that's a good idea," you mused.

"What do you mean?" Jack laughed. "Do you realise much you're sweating right now? Come on, help me take this off." Jack continued to force the garment up and over your head, despite your various protests and physical attempts to stop him.

A moment later, the sweater crumpled onto the bed beside you, and he room fell silent. Pale eyes studied your bruised chest with an air of remorse.

You shifted uncomfortably. "Jack-" you began, moving your arms to hide your discolourations only to have the spirit force the offending limbs back to your sides.

Saying nothing, Jack traced the colourful lumps with gentle fingertips and cringed when you winced. Jack pressed his forehead against yours and sighed deeply. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, disbelieving. "Why did you let him do this to you?"

You released a forced laugh. "Well, he was my first boyfriend. I guess I didn't...know what else to expect."

Jack's lips curved into a frown as he eyed your wounds. He did not laugh.

"Jack?" You cupped his cold, soft face. Your finger glided across his bottom lip.

The spirit took hold of your wrist and kissed it, felt the warmth of your veins pressed against his lips. He then leaned towards your chest and graced his mouth over the welts, kissed the ones that were still swollen. His arms looped around your waist and pulled you close, nipping at the corner of your breast and relishing the sounds of pleasure escaping your throat as he tongued his way closer to your nipple before finally latching on.

Goosebumps exploded on your skin. "Ah!" you cried, lacing your fingers in his silvery hair as pale arms pulled you flush against him. The spirit's tongue swirled around your nipple as he tentatively ran his fingers down your stomach, nearly causing you to double over. "Jack," you whispered, arching into his mouth with a groan. "Mo...re. Please."

Jack parted from your teat with a soft, wet noise. His teasing demeanor was gone; the boyish, alluring twinkle in his eye had been replaced with an aged, tired look. "No," he muttered, unable to meet your gaze and focusing instead on tracing patterns onto your back with chilly fingers. "No, I can't do that."

You forced a chuckle in an attempt to cover up the overwhelming wave of hurt that crashed onto your form. "So you're just gonna leave me hanging here?" Still you grinned, and your cheeks were growing tired. Your lips twitched under the strain. "That's pretty brutal, don't you think?"

Jack's pair of steely, blue eyes slid up to meet your own. In them lay a whirlpool of regret, anger, remorse and other things - all engaged in a viscous battle. When he spoke, even his words were weary from the hurricane in his mind. "I don't want to hurt you, (F/N)," he said, gesturing to your wounds. "Especially since some of them look so...fresh."

Something near your stomach drops at the sight of his disgusted expression. Gradually, you backed away from the spirit, brows raising in disbelief. "You think I'm disgusting..," you breathed, voice barely above a whisper.

Jack's eyes widened at the accusation. "What? ..No, _no_. That isn't what I meant!"

"It's written all over your face, Jack!" Your voice had raised to a shout. Tears welled in your eyes. The relationship between you and your friend has jumped from one dimension to another in such a short period of time, and you were beginning to wonder if you've made a mistake. "Maybe we should just stop."

"(F/N)," Jack said, reaching for your cheek and wincing when you jerked away. When he drew back his hand, hurt lay scribbled across his features. "(F/N), listen to me - no, _look_ at me. If anything, I'm disgusted by what he's done to you. I love you, okay!" He took hold of either side of your head, forcing you to look into that pair of burning, azure eyes. "I always have, and there is no way I'm letting you go. Not again."

His words struck a cord deep in your chest. You had forgotten about the wetness welling in your eyes until something warm dripped down your cheek. A lump was formulating in your throat, making speech difficult. Somehow you managed, however, and four soft, trembling words tumbled from your lips: "I love you, too."

You held his palm against your cheek, relishing the feel of his icy skin on your own. You had no need to look up to know the spirit was leaning - you could already feel his chilly breath sliding onto your features. A moment later, a cool pair of lips were pressing against your own, and it was with a soft tongue that he requested access. Once granted, you immediately sucked his tongue into your mouth.

You were immediately overcome by a sudden feel of captivation towards the spirit, drawing his tongue into your mouth as far as it would go and clinging tightly to his hair strewn by sex. You pulled him flat against your arching body, and the two of you fell - a tangle of flushed skin - onto your bedsheets. You moaned long and loud into those soft lips and felt his dick twitch against your thigh in response.

"Spread your legs some more," he breathed.

Your cheeks burned vigorously as you complied, leaving your folds splayed open against his smooth abdomen.

Jack pulled away, gasping for breath, and slid a hand between your flushed bodies to grasp himself.

"N-No," you said, slapping his hand away. "Let me..."

Jack shuddered as you gave his length a few rough strokes before guiding his weeping tip to your entrance.

Before the spirit could protest, he felt the head of his cock slide into your cavern and he shuddered violently. "Tight," he panted, clinging to our shoulders as he groaned. "So tight."

You wriggled your hips beneath him, wincing slightly at the foreign sensation of feeling so, well, _full_. "J-Jack," you protested, searching for him in his glazed over, blue eyes as he moaned again. "Jack, I-!" The remainder of your sentence ended in a strangled sob as he gradually continued his progression inside of you; You were impaled beneath him. "Nngh!"

The spirit's dazed eyes refocused on your trembling form. Pants left his lips in short bursts. "Yeah?" he breathed, resting his sweaty forehead against your own.

"It hurts," you choked out, wriggling your hips beneath him. The spirit moaned at the motion. "We need to-" _pant_. "-lube you up with...something. H-Here.."

Jack quirked a brow as you turned them over, leaving him flat on his back and you straddling his hips. "Wh-" he started, only to break off into a shudder as you slid down his torso and leveled yourself with his waist.

Mimicking his previous administrations, you ran your palms up and down between his thighs, coming close enough to his crotch to feel the blood coursing from his thighs to his privates, but never fully touching the blushing flesh.

"(F/N), what are you doing?" Jack's voice had attained a raspy quality. "You don't have to do that, we can just..."

You weren't listening. You needed him _now_. Blushing furiously and giving yourself no time for self doubt, you took the dribbling head into your mouth and gave it one, long, agonizing suck that left Jack writhing on the sheets, before swallowing him whole.

* * *

******WOW JESSY ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LEAVING OFF THERE**

******yaes**

******yaes i am **

******otherwise it would have taken me until next week to get anything out. please don't hate me senpai.**

******((remember to review! reviews inspire the living shit out of me so please take the two seconds to do so. u w u))**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~ u A u ~~~~~**

**Yo guys.**

**Wassup.**

**We need to...ah. Talk about...things.**

**But before those things are talked about, I need to confirm that _nah_, this isn't an update. I just need to fill you guys in on some junk before I forget again.**

**And yeah.**

**Oh and if you saw chapter 4 and were all like " o m F G" i'm really sorry because wow I personally hate cock teases**

**er...vagina...teases.**

**Because i'm pretty sure the vast majority of you are female.**

**But if you're a dude, that's okay, too. u w u**

_***~getting back on topic~***_

**Due to school and relationships and depression and other things, I'm afraid I'm only going to be able to update_ once a week,_ generally over the weekend. I'm sorry, but hey at least I'm trying!**

**ja feels? v A v**

**Usually, when shit gets tough, I would just discontinue my fanfictions. But with all of the love you guys have been shooting my way, I just can't give up on this. You guys have really inspired the shit out of me, but right now...I just need a bit more time.**

**You know what I mean?**

**I hope you do. Because idk you mean a lot to me, man. Yeah, you, right there. You know why? 'Cause you're fucking special, and if I were in that room with you right now, I'd just be like: "Hey, turn around. Massage time."**

**and you'd be like "oh ok"**

**and i'd be like "yeah let's do this"**

**and gee my response sounds kinda suggestive but hey you get the gist of what i'm trying to say.**

**...I..**

**((gives cabbage))**

**idk.**

**Sorry, mang.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, man. Have I ever told you guys about how much I motherfuckin' love cheesecake? Cheesecake is full of all of these magical miracles 'n shit that have miniature little parties in my mouth with these tiny mariachi bands and everything I'm talking real shit right now. Oh and cheesecake can't run away from me like women always do so if I ever become upset with my cheesecake I can just eat it and move on. Yanno what I mean? I can't eat women. That's frowned upon in today's society.**

**But yeah, an update finally! Shit guys, sorry it took so long.**

**This wont have a summary, because this chapter was mostly self-edited. I generally asked my betas to choose their favourite part and then I make that my summary but my betas were kinda not around this time so yeah.**

* * *

His breathing hitched. Dark, arched eyebrows rose and knitted together as Jack's lips parted in pleasure. "(F/N)," he sighed, running cool fingers through your hair in encouragement as you glide your tongue alongside the bottom of his bulbous, leaking head.

The flesh was heated in your mouth, and you admired the way it pitifully leaked small, salty fluids against your tongue. Jack was writhing beneath you, and he tugged harshly at your hair. His erotic response only served to heighten your arousal as you slid your lips from the blushing tip and used your tongue to swirl the creamy substance around his slit, listening to Jack's groans of pleasure increase in volume.

The bed dipped as he rose up onto his elbows, blue eyes watching your progressions with a look of anguish as you lapped at his slit over and over at an unrelenting pace, forcing the foreskin back and forth. "Ah!" he gasped, and his grip on your hair tightened. "Stop..._teasing me!_" he demanded, only to break off into a shiver as you exhaled hotly onto his pulsating shaft.

You hummed in content and slid your fingers along the base of his cock. His balls clenched uncontrollably against your thumbs as you fondled them idly. "You know," you murmured, and swirled a fat droplet of precum around the head once before pulling away with a smirk. "The whole submissive thing really works for you, Jack." You watched with an air of amusement as yet another layer of blush surfaced on his skin.

"D-Don't get used to it..." he breathed, and he shuddered when you pulled back the foreskin with one finger and gingerly massage the pink flesh underneath with another. "Haah!" His blue eyes screwed shut as he chewed his lip, trying to contain his arousal. "J-Jeez, (F/N)," he stuttered out between moans, "use your _mouth_!"

You immediately bring your actions to a halt, and Jack whines in response. "Given your position," you said, running your palms up and down his inner thighs, "I think you should be asking a bit more nicely..."

Jack's eyes snapped open, and he appeared taken aback. "Hell no."

"Oh?" The corner of your lip tugged upward. "Well, alright then."

Before the spirit could protest, you grasped the base of his cock and began to fist it idly as if you could do this and eat a sandwich. Jack, on the other hand, responded beautifully - his pale form recoiled into your dark sheets and he could barely withhold his barrage of moans. "You're...kidding," he whimpered, pale lips trembling as he watched you lower your mouth to the head of his cock and prob at the reddened flesh with the tip of your tongue.

"I think not," you breathed, splashing your heated breath all over his erection. By this point, his foreskin had fully retracted on it's own, leaving nothing but overly-sensitive, flushed skin in its wake.

"No, don't-!" Jack fisted the sheets beneath him as you pressed your teeth against his slit and dragged downward. "F-Fuck.." He collapsed back onto the bedsheets with a groan.

The corner of your lip tugged upward at the sight. "Come on, Jack," you teased as you added a bit more twist to your wrist when you neared his head; Jack released a strangled cry, his hips jerked into your palm. "Is your ego really that big?"

Jack toyed with the possibility of swallowing his pride and just giving in. The route of just breaking down and begging was degrading, yes, but far less humiliating than laying there and whimpering like a whore. A harsh throb of his cock sent his arousal into overdrive, and he knew that he couldn't take anymore. His soft, trembling lips parted, and a weak plea floated into the musky air: "(F/N), p-please. Please, suck me off."

His every word sent stimulating shockwaves down to your crotch. The squishy feeling between your thighs became as prominent as daylight, serving as yet another reminder that you needed to get a move on. "Hold still," you said, and Jack obeyed. Without warning, you leaned forward and took as much of his throbbing erection as you could into your mouth.

"(F/N)," he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as his length was engulfed in delicious warmth.

You lowered even further until the tip hit the back of your throat, and you groaned around the flesh, loving the way it made you feel so _full_.

You used your fingers to rub whatever wouldn't fit, twisting and caressing as you began to bob your head. "Yes, just like that." Jack's voice was low, tainted with lust. His cool, slender fingers fisted in your hair and helped you develop a faster rhythm, forcing your head up and down as he thrusted shallowly into your mouth. "Nn- ah! Yes, so good.."

Pleasure tingled down your spine, and the way he tugged your hair only fueled your arousal, which was now causing small rivulets to leak down your thighs.

"You look so beautiful," he said, smoothing the hair back out of your face as he continued thrusting shallowly, "with your lips stretched around my cock like that."

That was enough to send your fingers fumbling between your legs and probe in and out of your leaking entrance. The way Jack kept murmuring filthy words as he essentially fucked your mouth left you teetering on the edge, where every movement of your fingertips against your blushing flesh served as enough to pleasure you to the point where you shook violently on the sheets. The mere thought of him plunging his straining length into your tight confines was enough leave you sucking almost violently, teeth dragging back and forth over tender skin.

"Oh, god, (F/N)!" Jack's movements became spastic as he jerked heedlessly into your mouth. "Fuck, (F/N), I'm gonna-!"

You swiftly removed your mouth from his throbbing erection, paying no mind to the pre-cum dribbling down your lip. "Oh no you don't!" Your swift grasp on the base of his shaft kept him from spewing. Jack shivered all over and whimpered. "Just...uh...breathe, or something," you said, eying his length suspiciously. In your defense, it really did seem ready to blow any second. "Uh, you okay down there, man?"

Jack was breathing harshly beneath you. "Yeah, I.." Pant. "I-I'm fine." He shakily arose onto his elbows and fixated his weary gaze onto your form. "Lets just do this already,"

You can't help the smug grin that graces your features when he flips you onto you back and settles himself between your legs.

"What?" He asked, cocking a brow as he began spreading your thighs.

You crossed your hands behind your head, your smile widening. "You're cranky 'cause you weren't in control."

A blush scribbled across his cheeks. "What are you talking about," he grumbled as he took hold of his erection and began massaging the blushing head into your entrance. "I...ah..I was, a-always in control."

You fingers curled into your hair as you sighed. His administrations were making you weak, and you honestly couldn't find the energy to tease him any further. Instead, you settle on a, "whatever you say, m-man" and wriggle your hips for more. "Nnngh, h-hurry up!"

"I can't until you...hold... _still,_" he gritted out. His cool fingers dug into your hip bones, forcing you in place. "I can't do anything if you keep wriggling like that, n-no matter how good it feels.."

You complied, chewing your bottom lip in anticipation. The heat radiating from the tip warmed your core, and you could feel his gaze biting into you like electricity. The pressure at your entrance intensified, and you froze in shock at the sensation.

"Breathe," he whispered, leaning forward over your flushed form as he sank into you.

You gasped, forcing yourself to take in air, as the burning pressure at your entrance threatened to overtake your form. Inch after throbbing inch forced its way into you, leaving you helplessly impaled beneath him. Your eyes watered at the discomfort, but hidden under the pain was an undeniable, mouthwatering pleasure that drew strangled mewls from your throat. "Deeper," you whined, completely caught between the two extremes of pain and pleasure, leaving you writhing in a wonderful, confusing mess.

Jack ceased his progressions when he was half way inside. The sheer tightness of your cavern had given him a slight tremor, and he was desperately fighting back the desire to just take hold of your hips and ravish you until you were nothing more than a whimpering, hot mess.

"D-Don't stop!" Your pleas dragged him out of his thoughts. "Please, Jack! D-Don't stop moving.." You tried to impale yourself further, but his grip was like steel. "Please!"

A smirk crossed his features, and something dark flickered in his eye. "Shh," he soothed, and nipped gently at your ear. He gave a tiny thrust of his hips, and you almost wailed. You panted helplessly as he worked his way inside with small, mind-numbing motions. "Don't pass out on me." His teeth bit painfully at your earlobe, keeping your senses in overdrive as he finally sank in to the hilt.

Jack chuckled softly against your neck as broke down into a babbling mess that consisted of a cross between, "oh my god," "Jack, please," and "yes."

He graciously nipped at the smooth expanse as a distraction from the burning pain that came with adjustment. "I'm going to move now, okay?" He whispered, cool breath splashing over your heated skin. At your nod, he wrapped your legs around his hips and picked up a slow slide, in and out of your body.

"That's it, let me hear you, (F/N). Does it feel good now?"

"Y-Y-Yes!" You stuttered out between moans, wriggling your hips in pleasure after each thrust. Your walls twitch and quiver around his length as it picks up in pace, pummeling in and out of you with a ragged rhythm. "Jack, I-I..haah!"

A smirk played his lips as he grinded especially hard after a thrust, reveling in your pitiful moans. "Hn?" He asked, feigning obliviousness. "Were you gonna say something?"

The wet slapping noise emancipating from his every thrust was making you dizzy. You struggled to assemble words of speech while drowning in the onslaught of sensation. "J-Jack," you whimpered, your arousal raging to the point where it borderlined painful. "Jack, please...t-touch me."

Your desperate tone sent shock waves to his groin, and he quickened his thrusts. "Are you sure you want that?" His voice was husky in your ear, and you clenched around him with a moan. "You- nn, ah! M-May wind up regretting it.."

You wriggled your hips in an attempt to match his rhythm, but to no avail. "I d-don't care," you whined in between thrusts. "I-I just, need to c-cum, Ja-ack!"

The bed creaked with a rigor as he rocked you into the sheets. His eyes, hazy with lust, fixated on your own. "Well, alright then," he grunted, adjusting your hips around his backside as he angled himself. "Just don't bother begging me to stop when it becomes too much."

You moaned in anticipation, watching as he roughly removed himself and drove into you at a new angle, absolutely _smashing _your swollen clit in the process.

Your body quivered and tensed as you released a silent scream. Jack half-chuckled, half-moaned as he continued penetrating you at that particular angle, leaving you struggling for air.

His cool breath splashed into your ear as you clawed at his shoulders, his back. The pleasure was too intense and real and it burned so deep into your core that it verged on _painful_. Teeth tugged at the lobe of your ear as you released ugly, animalistic growls, jerking roughly against his shaft.

"Y-You're..._mine_ now, (F/N), do you understand me?" Jack's tone was demanding in you ear, barely audible over the harsh pants leaving your lips. Calloused fingers took hold of your hair and forced it to the side. "_Mine_."

You released a strangled sob as his thrusts lost rythmn. The mattress creaked and groaned beneath you as he literally fucked you into the sheets. "I-I," you strangled out between gasps for breath. "Y-Yes-!"

"If I as much as _see_ you with him," his tone was feral and you could feel him glaring holes into the side of your hair. His movements were growing shallow and frenzied, and his breath was laboured against your skin. "_I'll fucking rip him apart._"

Another smooth slide over your clit turned your blood into electricity, and you came hard enough to see the vast expanse of the stars. Jack's lustful slur of "mine, mine, m-m- Ah!" sounded muffled in your ears as you convulsed around him, barely noticing the white fluids that spilled out of your form.

Your went limp beneath him as Jack grinded roughly into your cavern and released a scalding liquid that filled you up in seconds. You shivered with aftershocks, desperately trying not to pass out as he continued riding out the last of his orgasm.

If not for the residual pleasure still nestled in belly, you would have found Jack's weight to be extremely uncomfortable when he finally collapsed on top of you. He was panting harshly, and the vivid red in his cheeks contrasted perfectly with his liquid, cerulean eyes.

He quirked a brow when he caught you staring. "What?" He asked, voice slightly winded.

Your response was interrupted by your own, weak moan when he slipped his softening length from your twitching confines. "Nothing," you said. "Don't worry about it."

Jack sluggishly rolled onto his side and pulled you onto his sticky chest. "No no no no no. You know I hate when you do that. C'mon, tell me."

"But it's _stupid_!"

"No," he dragged. "Only Bunnymounds are stupid, and you're not a Bunnymound."

A small smirk stretched across your features, and you mentally shook your head. "I was just gonna say," you began, mapping out bone structure against his chest, "that...I dunno, you're just...really...attractive, I guess."

He scoffed lightly. "Anyone would look better than that bag of turds you were with before," he mumbled. "You're really pretty, too."

You rolled your eyes. "Bluh, bluh, bluh." Your face sought refugee in his chest as you pitifully attempted to cover your blush. "Whatever."

A soft rumble shook his torso as he chuckled. "I love you, (F/N)," he said, running a finger along your bottom lip.

The burning in your cheeks intensified and suddenly Jack's nipple became the most motherfucking fascinating thing on the face of the planet. "Yeah, I..," you mumbled, slightly distracted from the surprisingly calming feel of Jack's thumb on your lips. "I...love you, too. Now shut up, stupid."

* * *

**JEEZ YOU KNOW WHAT WORD I HATE? RHYTHMN. RYTHMN. RHYTHMN. FUCK. I CAN NEVER SPELL IT RIGHT FOR THE LIFE OF ME AND I'M SORRY FOR SCREAMING BUT THIS HAS JUST GOTTEN ON MY NERVES ONE TIME TOO MOTHERFUCKIN' MANY, MaN.**

**honk. :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I feel insane every single time_

_I'm asked to compromiiiiiiise_

_'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways_

_And that's the way it stAYAyAyayAAAAAYYYYS_

sorry that song is stuck in my head. 's pretty good. ((avenged sevenfold vs modest - float on easy. listen to it if you haven't. u w u))

**~this has been modified op~**

/sticks out leg and winks at you until you become really uncomfortable probably because i have no fuckin idea as to how to be sexy what am i even doing

anyways hi! how about that for a motherfuckin introduction?

hi so i kinda have to change this. i didn't think anyone on here would actually care enough to willingly beta my shit for me but wow i was wrong. so yeah, i don't need anymore of those...thanks for the sentiment, though!

and uh, yeah, weary smiles still isn't going to be continued most likely.

But as for mine, I guess I could continue it? it'd just be a bunch of drabbles though? they'll eventually stop after a certain point in time because after a while the whole thing will just get really stupid and motherfuckers will just be like "what" and i'll just be like "what" and then we'll wind up conversing about turtles probably because turtles are pretty cool.

So basically it's up to you guys?

oh and i get questions about my tumblr url a lot so it's 69otakus

yaep.

i never know how to end these things.

tomorrows a monday.


End file.
